The Lion Guard Blind Bags
The Lion Guard Blind Bags are collectible mini figures from Just Play. They come randomly packaged in a small bag, though each bag has a number printed just above the barcode, with the final two numbers indicating which figure will be in the bag.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UyfXb5JDpe8 All of the figures are of the same rarity, except for a super rare metallic colored figure, one per series. Five waves were created, with a cancelled sixth wave. Information Series 1 of The Lion Guard Blind Bags was first seen in January 2016 in the US. Some months later, they appeared in various European continents under Simba's distribution. In May 2016, Series 2 blind bags were released. This time, they were also located in the UK under distribution by Flair. In September 2016, Series 3 blind bags were released in the UK first, gradually becoming available in all areas. In December 2016, Series 4 blind bags were released in the US. Over six months later, they also began turning up in Europe and the UK. Finally, Series 5 blind bags were released in the UK in February 2018. Unlike previous waves, Just Play confirmed that their Lion Guard range was discontinued, and they would not be releasing the final series in the US, nor the Series 6 that was also slated for release.https://issuu.com/newbayeurope/docs/toynews_178_november_2016. Series 1 Set List There are eight figures in this wave. The special, co Series 2 Set List There are 10 figures in this wave. Series 3 Set List There are 12 figures in this wave. Series 4 Set List There are 12 figures in this wave. Note: Unlike the previous series, these figures have two or three codes each. Series 5 Set List There are 11 figures in this wave. Series 6 Set List= There are 12 figures in this wave. However, it is very unlikely that they will be get released, because Just Play lost its license to produce merchandise. Gallery Series2pack.png|Series 2 Packet Series3pack.png|Series 3 Packet S4bb.png|Series 4 Packet Image2.png|Series 5 Packet Series5.png|Unreleased Packet euro-blindbagbox.png|European (Simba) Box blindbagbox-s1.png|Season 1 Box Trivia Rare Commons *The Ono figure was pulled from production, apparently due to the decision to change some of his details. Currently, there have been no mentions of anyone finding the Ono figure in series 1.¹ *Kiara's series 2 figure was initially impossible to find. Following her release in a gift pack, she is now of the same rarity as the other figures. *As of right now, there have been no mentions of anyone pulling a Battle Janja figure from series 3. *Nala's series 4 figure was initially impossible to find. Following her release in a gift pack, she is now of the same rarity as the other figures. Spelling Mistakes *Beshte's name was incorrectly spelled on the back side of the series 1 bags as "Besthe". *Mtoto's name was incorrectly spelled on the back side of the series 2 bags as "Mtotto". *Kambuni's name was incorrectly spelled on the back side of the early series 4 bags as "Kamuni". This was fixed in future releases in the bags, but the box still erroneously reads "Kamuni". In some countries, a sticker was placed over the name to correct the mistake on the bags. Model Inconsistencies *Mtoto's figure is lacking his tusks. *Timon's series 2 figure is drastically different from the stock photo on the pack and box. It more closely resembles his series 3 figure. *All of Kion's figures are missing whiskers. *Janja's figure is missing the notch in his left ear, the darker paint on his snout, and, for an unknown reason, the spots on his back are magenta. *Dogo's figure's eyes are black, rather than blue. However, his eyes are blue on the box and package. *Rafiki's figure's sclerae are yellow, despite being white on the box and package. *On the box and package, Roaring Kion's eyes are open. However, his figure's eyes are closed. *Jasiri's teeth are not filled in with white paint, even though they are indented into her figure. Her mouth is also not filled in with paint, though it is indented and is shown painted in on the box and package. She is also missing the markings on her face. In addition, her eyes are shown to be half-closed on the box and package, but her figure's eyes are fully open. *Battle Janja's inner ear is not colored pink but is instead colored black with the rest of his ear. *The paint on series 2 Timon's head is brown. However, this was fixed, as his series 3 figure has red paint. *Pumbaa's sclerae are colored white instead of yellow. *It's nearly impossible to stand Zazu's figure upright. *Most characters have Just Play/Disney written somewhere on their figure. However, some figures, such as Rafiki, lack this, as it can not be seen anywhere on their figures. *Shauku lacks the brown coloring on his snout. He also has indents for fangs, but they are not colored. *Cheezi's ears are colored black on the pack and boxes, but not on the actual figure. In addition, his nose is black instead of the usual reddish-brown. Other *Some of the figures are also available in certain figure sets. *With the exception of his voice actor's twitter account, this is the first official Disney item to mention Thurston's name. *Chungu's figure was released in a special edition of the Hyena's Hide Out playset before his official blind bag release. *The original release date for Series 5 and 6 in the UK was Spring 2017. Series 5 was eventually released in February 2018, and no future date has been set for Series 6.https://issuu.com/newbayeurope/docs/toynews_178_november_2016 It was later announced that Just Play were discontinuing the series, meaning Series 6 would never be released. *The only wave not officially released in the UK was series 1. *The only wave not officially released in the US was series 5. *On the bag for series 1, Beshte is shown with a notch in his ear. *Although Series 6 was confirmed at the same time as Series 5,https://issuu.com/newbayeurope/docs/toynews_178_november_2016 with Just Play discontinuing their Lion Guard range, it's possible that this series will likely never see the light of day, outside of possible prototypes. References Category:Merchandise Category:Figures Category:Toys Category:Real Life